Rachel Priest
Rachel Priest appeared as one of the suspects in Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13), The Kiss of Death (Case #16) and Innocence Lost (Case #19). In The Secret Experiments (Case #21), Rachel is the victim. Profile Rachel was a 27 year old woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Since Rachel was a news reporter, she was usually seen holding a microphone and wearing a black suit with a badge of CCN on it. She weighed 137 lbs and her blood type was A+. In The Kiss of Death, it was discovered that Rachel used lip balm. In Innocence Lost, Rachel wore a tartan flanner foulard, and it was later discovered that she used to drink energy drinks. Rachel is accompanied by her cameraman, Carl Ackerman in almost all of her appearances. Role in Case(s) In Bomb Alert on Grimsborough, while the police were searching the victim's stall, Rachel came in with her cameraman, asking for Henry's document which in the city center (the crime scene of Case #16).]]Jones but did not give it to her. After Rachel heard about Henry's death, she said that she would try to give each and every details of the murder to the police but in return, she wanted the documents, which she would get later on after further investigation. The team also asked her to look up information about one of their suspects named Donald Byrd. In Family Blood, when Aileen Greene (Alden Greene's daughter-in-law) was murdered by Alden's grandson Scott Greene, Paul Greene was concerned that Rachel would twist things and "have a field day" with the story if it was revealed. Rachel again returned as a suspect in'' The Kiss of Death'', when one of her informants, Emma Ternon, was murdered in the city center (Walton Square). Rachel again returned in Innocence Lost, when her personal intern, Gail Harding, was found encased in solid concrete in a construction site. She said that she wasn't surprised, considering what she was working on, exactly, an article on Greene Holdings. Murder Details In The Secret Experiments, Rachel's body was found melting in a vat of acid when the team arrived in the Secret Lab (Experiment Room) under the Derelict Hallway. The victim's skull was smashed and seperated from her body. After the skull's broken parts were joined and later analyzed, Grace confirmed that it was Rachel's skull. The team had also found a shoeprint in the experiment room which turned out to be of office shoes. This meant the killer used to wear office shoes. Upon the autopsy of the victim's body, Nathan said that Rachel was subjected to gruesome biochemical experiments, which explained why she was found in a secret lab. Nathan also said that he had no idea what substance Rachel was injected with, as he had never seen or heard anything like that before. He said that the substance forced Rachel's bones to grow to an impossible size. In fact, the bones grew so fast that it tore the victim's skin apart. Nathan also found dog hairs on the skeleton which were coated in a very thick oil which preserved them from the corrosive acid, unlike the victim. This revealed that the killer owned a guard dog. Afterwards, when the team was searching the operating table in the experiment room, they found a broken syringe on the floor. They pieced the syringe back together and gave it to Grace for analysis. After the analysis was completed, Grace told the team that it was the same syringe that was used to inject the serum into Rachel's body and therefore, it was the murder weapon. She also found sebum oil on the glass casing of the syringe which revealed the killer was a man. Killer and Motives Rachel had found out that Army General James Marsh was trying to develop a super soldier serum in the army which made the bones of a man grow excessively and turned them into a kind of "monster" (e.g. Drake Ribbs), but the army had ordered James to stop when they heard about his dangerous human test trials. However, James secretly and illegally continued with the funding of Alden's company, Greene PharmaCorp. Towards the end of this case, James was found guilty of accompanying Alden in the murder of Rachel. When Alden was arrested, he explained the team that Rachel had come to the secret lab where he and James were. Rachel told them that she knew about the illegal super serum and that she would expose their secret plan. General Marsh told Alden to kill Rachel and Alden complied by taking a syringe and injected the super serum into Rachel. Since the serum was only made for men, Rachel's skin tore apart due to excessive bone growth and died. Afterwards, Alden and James placed Rachel's corpse (following her death) in a vat of acid in order to conceal the truth from Grimsborough Authorities. As a result of Alden's words in his arrest, James was arrested and both men were taken to court, where Judge Olivia Hall sentenced both of them to Life Imprisonment. Afterwards, Jones felt that Rachel stood for truth and died for a cause, refusing to believe that even those who held positions of high power can mask their crimes as a result of overlooking Rachel's determination. Legacy After Alden and Marsh were arrested (Marsh was convicted for serving as an accomplice to Rachel's murder), the team discovered that Rachel had won the CCN prize of "CCN Best Reporter of the Year" for her article on Drug Trafficking when Carl tells them about it. Carl also asks them to find Myriam's (Rachel's grandmother) lost phone number (which he had written in a notepad) so that he could call Myriam Priest and ask her to fetch Rachel's CCN prize of "CCN Best Reporter." Trivia *Rachel appeared as a suspect 3 times before she was slain in the final case of the Financial Center (The Secret Experiments, like Adam Bentley appearing in 3 cases before he died in the latter case of Maple Heights **Prior to the release of Case #41, Rachel appeared in more cases than Salvador Cordero and Molly Robinson, whom both appeared in one case. ***In contrast, Madison Springer appeared in 4 cases before she was slain in the final case of the University. *She is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. *In the Additional Investigation picture of Case #16, Rachel isn't seen holding the microphone. *It's curious why Rachel was most of the time holding her microphone. In case #19 (Innocence Lost) she never talked to the team during her job, so it's ridiculous to carry around a microphone while talking to people normally. *Rachel, Ginger, Margaret Littlewood, Gertrude Piccadilly, James Savage, Irma Anderson and Lola Vallez are the only suspects who give you the same reward (burger) in two of their appearances in Additional Investigation. *Like Adam Bentley, Rachel appears in 3 cases as a suspect before being a victim. Case Appearances *Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13) *Family Blood (Case #15; mentioned during Chapter 1) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16) *Innocence Lost (Case #19) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21) R. Priest.png|Rachel, as she appeared in Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13). Rachel Priest The Kiss of Death.png|Rachel, as she appeared in The Kiss of Death (Case #16). Rachel Priest Innocence lost.png|Rachel, as she appeared in Innocence Lost (Case #19). Rachel's_Body.png|Rachel's body. Rachel Video Diary.png|Rachel's message to the team (before her death) via video. Rachel accepts her death.png|The flashback of Rachel's murder. 21 aldenjail.png|Alden Greene, Rachel's killer. 21 marshjail.png|James Marsh, the accomplice to Rachel's murder. OG_SUS_19_602.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-08-28_at_5.51.24_AM.png|The article that landed the trophy for Rachel. Category:Suspects Category:Victims